I'm In Love With Stupid
by nnaddu
Summary: [HIATUS]Karkat Vantas meets a new student at Skaia High, a cute friendly blind girl named Terezi Pyrope. He begins to like her, but soon finds out that she is dating his worst enemy. (Rated T for language, because it's Karkat of course. This is my first fanfic, so reviews would be nice! Thank you! Owned by Jazz)
1. Prelogue

_- turntechGodhead [TG] has began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] -_

TG: yo TZ

GC: H3Y D4V3

TG: why were you offline for like a week boo

TG: you made me nervous

GC: SORRY :[

GC: W3LL

GC: YOU KNOW HOW 1 S41D TH4T 1 W4S GO1NG TO B3 GO1NG SOM3WH3R3?

TG: yeah

GC: W3LL GU3SS WH4T :]

TG: ?

GC: 1 MOV3D TO C4L1FORN14!

TG: oh shit

TG: thats great

TG: is it somewhere near me or

GC: Y3P

GC: 1TS 1N YOUR 4R34 :]

TG: good

TG: it better be

TG: do you know what school youre going to yet

TG: so i know where to go to hang out with you after school

GC: SK414 H1GH SCHOOL 1 TH1NK 1T W4S?

TG: holy fucking shit

TG: were going to the same school

GC: :O R34LLY?

TG: guess so

GC: TH4TS GR34T! W3LL, 1 H4V3 TO GO SNOOZ3. F1RST D4Y TOMORROW! :]

TG: alright

TG: later tz

GC: GN1T3 :]

TG: (heart)

GC: (heart)

_- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -_


	2. Chapter 1

I walked into class and sat in my assigned seat, the one in the 3rd row right next to the window on the very left of the classroom. In front of me was my best friend, Sollux. He had some weird fetish for the number 2, so of course he would pick the 2nd row. To the right of me was an empty seat, but after that was Dave Strider. In other words, my worst enemy.

God, he's so fucking dumb, with his lame shades.. why the fuck he wears those things indoors, you'll never know.

Well, speak of the devil. The door slightly creaks open, and you see his face through the small window, but he steps inside quickly and holds the door for someone. Who, though? Holding doors is common courtesy and all, but he never does that.

You watch as a cute girl wearing glasses walks in. Not reading glasses, or dumbass shades like Strider's, you've never seen these before. They're fully red with no border around them, and they slightly curve into a tip at the ends. They remind you of a dragon, kinda. She has a cute button nose and freckles swept across the bridge of her nose, and they lightly scatter across her cheeks, and has red hair that curls up slightly at the end.

You're looking at her face, until you hear something smack and clank against the ground a few times. You've been too busy looking at her face like a moronic idiot to notice that she has a white cane, that's red and black striped, and it just hits you now that she's blind.

Pushing those thoughts aside, you still wonder why the fuck she has been walking with Dave Strider, the popular coolkid that so many girls in this school swoon over. Of course, the blind girl may be one of them, but you're not so sure about that.

After she walks through the door, she turns over to face Dave, and gives him a peck kiss on the cheek. and then takes his hand. You can see their mouths moving, but can barely hear what the hell they're saying. You can see him point over to his seat, and then he smacks himself in the head as she starts letting out a laugh you've never heard before. No, that's not a laugh, that's a full-blown fucking cackle.

He practically drags her over to the empty desk right between yours and his, and politely sits her down it in like some sort of servant. He sits back in his desk and you can lightly hear their conversation. You pretend not to listen, by pretending to read, every now and then flipping a page.

"So is there anyone else at this school we know?" "Nah, well, there is, but I don't think you want to talk about them." "Oh, who is it?" "You really wanna know?" "Yes! Of course!"

He takes about a 5 second pause before deeply breathing in. "It's Serket girl, y'know, spiderbitch?" What? How the hell would she know Vriska? She's a fucking bitch, and you've never heard her talk about a blind girl. Whenever someone would bring up something about blindness, she'd hesitate a few times, but then start laughing her ass off about it like it was some sort of joke.

After what seems like forever, she finally replies. "..Oh, okay.." Her voice quieted down a bit more, and she actually sounds kind of hurt, or scared. "Well, I'm still kinda friends with her! Even though we haven't talked in awhile. But so what? Plus, all that shit was in the past, I got over that." "Alright, if you say so."

You lightly punch your friend Sollux in the shoulder. He turns around. "What do you want from me today, KK?" he says in a sarcastic tone. You glare at him, but decide not to start ranting at him just yet. "Do you know who she is?" He raises an eyebrow at you. "Uh, who ith who?" You nod your head to the right of you. "Her. The blind girl." He looks over and smiles. "Oh yeah, her. That'th Terezi Pyrope." "Terezi? That's a weird name.." you cut in, but he ignores it and keeps talking. "She'th pretty cool, I wath talking to her in homeroom, and it turnth out that her and her sithter play a bunch of video gameth and shit together, and I actually know her sithter. You thould get to know her, she'd annoy the shit outta you. I can jutht tell."

You glare at him even harder. "Yeah, because that totally wants me to get to know her." He just laughs at your comment until you punch him in the shoulder again, a little harder than last time, but not enough to be counted as an actual punch. "I asked about her, not her sister or whatever." His laughter dies down quickly after the punch and he nods. "Well okay, she liketh nice long walkth on the beach during the thunthet,, and-" "Will you shut the fuck up about that and be serious?" "Fine, fine. She'th blind, but you probably realized that already. She altho really liketh art and drawing, and liketh to cothplay and thtuff. The thing ith, she'th really cool, but.."

You try to give off a confused but angry expression. "But what?" He rubs the back of his neck. "Uh.. you know The Felt? The gang that our parentth are againtht?" "Uh, yeah, and..?" He looks around a bit nervously. "Uh, she'th kind of the niece of Thnowman." That catches you by surprise. Niece? "Woah, woah woah, wait, what?" "Yeah.. She doesn't live with Thnowman though, she liveth with her sithter. Kinda weird though, becauthe her sithter is my sithter in law in a way, her sithter and Mituna are dating." "Really? Since when?" "Since like, two months ago. Get with the program KK." He snickers.

****"Whatever. I'm done with you." you say as you lean back in your chair and he turns around. The teacher walks in a few minutes later and smiles and greets everyone. "Good morning, students. As you may know, we have a new student! Dave, would you lead her up please?" You eyes swipe over to him and Terezi as they grab each others hands and he leads her up to the front of the classroom, the teacher still smiling. "This is Terezi Pyrope. She's new to this school, and she is visually impaired. We have chosen Dave Strider as her guide, since they are good friends," you see Terezi look like she's about to cackle again, and then Dave just lightly smirking, and chuckling under his breath. "and he also knows his way around the school. I ask of you all that you will all be nice to her, and treat her like everyone else, she is just like us. If anyone gets caught bullying her or trying to take advantage of her, it is an automatic detention. You may be seated now, Dave and Terezi." She says the last line with a calming smile, as they both sit back down and we carry on with class.


	3. Chapter 2

The bell finally rings, and you rush out of the door, ignoring the teacher who yells "No running!" at you. Right after first period, You have lunch, and since Strider does too, it's most likely they put Terezi in there too.

You grab my lunch box out of my locker; you'll eat school cafeteria food the day hell freezes over; and makes my way to the cafeteria. As you step inside, you look around at everyone and all of the tables. You see Dave sitting at his table, along with John next to him, and Vriska on the other side of John. On the other side of his table, is Rose writing in a journal with Kanaya next to her watching it.

Terezi seems to be standing up next to Dave, and they're talking. You don't want to stand in the doorway too long and look creepy, so you make your way over to the table occupied by Sollux on one side, with Aradia next to him, and Gamzee and Tavros awkwardly; and horribly; rapping.

As you walk over, you sit down next to Sollux and Aradia flashes you a calm smile. Gamzee waves at you while rapping, and so does Tavros. Sollux looks up at you and grins. "Thup KK." he replied casually.

You begin unpacking your lunch and don't look up at him as you reply. "Thup, Tholluxth." you say in a tone similar to him. You think you seem him glare at you out of the corner of your eye, but you aren't sure. "Hey, don't make fun of my lithp, lithsp, li- fuck it, you know what I mean." You grin slightly and hold back a laugh at him.

You're about to try and break the silence (aside from the horrible rapping), when Terezi walks over to your table. You have no idea how the hell she managed to get over here perfectly, without bumping into anything. She doesn't even have her cane, either. She smiles brightly and sits down to your right, Sollux occupying the seat to the left of you. "Mind if I sit here?" she asks you, still smiling.

You aren't going to turn down the chance to get to know this girl. "Sure, I don't really care." you say calmly as you shrug. Her smile somehow gets wider as you verify her question, but quickly fades down to a lighter smile. You don't think you've seen this girl NOT smile.

You realize that Sollux is turned over to Aradia and is talking to her. They both don't seem to realize that Terezi is over here now. Of course, you don't think you want to, seeing as Sollux and Terezi would probably just ignore you and talk right past you.

She sniffs around, and you have no idea what the fuck to do. She seems to be sniffing in your direction. She starts to giggle like a maniac. "You smell like cherries and gunpowder." she says while smiling like a fucking psycho.

"What the f- I'm not even going to ask.." you mutter. She giggles again, of fucking course. She takes a bag of skittles out of her pocket and rips them open and begins to eat them. God, this girl is weirder than you expected.

"So, uh, what's your name..?" you awkwardly ask, even though you were trying so hard not to. You know her name, but you want to start a conversation anyways.

"Terezi Pyrope, duh, weren't you listening at all in our first class?" you shoot her one of your famous angry looks. It would probably work better if she could actually see you. "Sorry for trying to get a fucking conversation started." You mumble sarcastically to her. She giggles, but it's lighter than her usual one.

"So who is all at this table? INtroduce me to them." she says with a bright smile. Your eyes scan the table, looking around at who's still here. "Well, let's see, across from us is Gamzee and Tavros rapping.." You see her make a confused face. "That's.. rapping? Well alright." she mutters. You smirk, at least you're not the only one thinking their so-called rapping is horrible.

"..and to the left of me, is Sollux and Aradia, probably talking about riding in the sunset on a pegasus or something." you continue. When you say their names, her face practically fucking beams with joy. "Aradia goes here? Oh my gog I didn't know that!" she almost squeals.

You raise an eyebrow. You're confused for two reasons, why she's so happy about Aradia; you can understand Sollux; and.. "What the fuck is a 'gog' or whatever you said?" you question her. She snaps her head back to you and laughs. Again.

She turns herself over to you and puts her legs up on the seat and crosses her legs in an indian style with her hands in her lap; still holding her bag of skittles. "Gog and Jegus is this inside joke between me and my boyfriend, it kind of became a habit for us to say it." she says, giggling lightly while saying the last word. The word 'boyfriend' catches you by surprise. She has a boyfriend?

"Oh, cool, does your boyfriend go here?" you ask her, trying to keep it casual. At least you have a topic you can start a conversation with. "Well duh, he's super popular. I was just talking to him before I sat over here."

Wait a minute. Her boyfriend is 'super popular', could it be John? Nah, he's dating Vriska. But you've heard rumors about him dating Rose too, so it could be a possibility, except for the fact that Rose is dating Kanaya you thought.. But then there's Dave, and as far as you knew, he was single. She was talking to him. Just before she sat over here.

Oh dear lord. Oh dear fucking god, no.

You have this all figured out now, but you just want to make sure. You don't want to make it too obvious.. what the hell, this is stupid.

"Uh.. John?" you say stupidly. She only cackles in reply. "Pffft, no! Not that dork, it's Dave, you dummy." she answers you. Fuck, how could she be dating Dave? How could someone this fucking annoying, psychotic, insane, amazing, beauti-

How could someone like this be dating Douche Strider? It just wasn't possible. "Oh, yeah, him." You shrug. "I don't really talk to him a lot. We kinda-sorta hate each other." you say calmly.

She raises an eyebrow at you, chewing a mouthful of skittles. "Really? Why?" she asks with, again, a mouthful of skittles. She crumbles up the empty bag of skittles and throws it as a trash can a few feet away from your table. You have no idea how the fuck she managed that; but that's not the point.

"It's kind of a long story, anyways, how long have you two been going out? I've never heard about him having a girlfriend." She looks like she's thinking for a few seconds, and then replies."Since around 8th grade, I think, so about 2 years." she says, showing off her dimples.

The two of you talk about this topic; with an addition of what seems like millions of giggles and insults to each other; until lunch is over, and exchange quick goodbyes. Though, you aren't really sure if you would count "Bye grumpy!" and "Shut the fuck up!" as actual goodbyes, but it'll do.

You're walking to the door, but then you feel a hand on your shoulder. "Karkat, I needed to ask you something really quick." You turn around, and it's Terezi again. "Fuck do you want this time?" you ask her sarcastically. You're actually kind of curious though. "Do you wanna hang out after school? Dave said he's going home early, and Sollux has plans to go to the movies with Aradia." she says, and she surprisingly sounds casual. "Sure. Where are we gonna meet?" "The benches outside of the school. I might be a few minutes late though, since they're going to have to assign me a back-up guide." She answers your question with no problem, as if she's had it planned. "Alright sure, whatever you say." you tell her as you both say goodbyes for a second time and walk to your classes.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh my gosh, I actually have follows~ Thank you to whoever is following, and whoever favorited or reviewed! The last chapter was a little long, sorry. And I was gonna thank you all on the 2nd chapter but I forgot to put it on there, u ^ u. I hope this isn't too unoriginal or anything, I have a lot of plans for it!

Also, I didn't realize that the 2nd chapter had a few mistakes in them in the beginning that might have made it confusing, my friend edited the top half and changed everything into an "I" and "My" type of POV, instead of "You" and "your" point of view. So I'm really sorry about that too! D:

P.S. A few of the chapters may be a little boring at first, but I have something planned, don't worry~ I'm just gonna say one thing: shit is gonna go down.

* * *

You survive through the school day, and meet Terezi sitting on one of the benches outside of the school. She's wearing a pullover hoodie, and neon red skinny jeans. It's kind of a weird combination, but it looks sorta cute on her, you think to yourself. She has a teal iPod and has small red gummy bear earbuds, one in her ear, and one in her lap.

You approach her and sit down next to her. "Hey" you say to her, trying not to make things too awkward; as you usually do. She doesn't turn to you, but just says "Hey there,dorky stranger." You frown at her and your eyebrows furrow, but you hold back a comeback at her reply. "So what the fuck did you want me to come here for?"

She tilts her head up; almost like she's looking up and thinking. "Well, I dunno. At lunch, from what I heard, you seemed pretty cool. So where do you wanna go? You shrug, even though she can't see it. "I don't know, wanna come over to my place?" you ask her. She makes that thinking face again, and shrugs. "Sure. Are you going to drive? Unless you want me to."

You lightly chuckle under your breath as you both stand up and start walking to the student parking lot. "The day someone would let you drive, more or less my car, would be the day hell freezes over." she turns to you and gives you a fake frown. "Hey, I'd be an awesome driver and you'd know it! I would be crowned World's Best Driver!"

You look over at her and smirk lightly, and you didn't even realize you got to your Toyota Corolla's parking space. You get out your keys and unlock your car, and help her into the passenger's seat. You don't want her to hurt herse- dent your car. Yeah, that's it. You don't want her to damage your car.

Once you start up the car, you turn on the radio. The song playing is "Girl With One Eye" by Florence and The Machine. Out of the corner of your eye, you think you see Terezi's face almost turn a little pale, and her eyes widen with fear. She jolts her hand over to the radio to turn it to a different channel, and doesn't say anything. She turns her head to the window, and you're kind of concerned about it.

As you drive out of the parking lot, you look over at her. She's still facing the window. "Hey, you alright?" and you really mean it. You really want to know if she's okay or not. She turns over to you and smiles, but it doesn't look natural. "Yeah, of course! I just don't really like that song, that's all." You shrug it off. You're not going to push her about it. You're a dick, but not THAT much of a dick.

For the rest of the ride, it's pretty much just an awkward silence, besides the music and commercials playing from the radio.

* * *

You finally pull into the driveway of your house, and your parking lot is empty, which means that your dad isn't home. When you look over at her for the first time since you two were in the parking lot, she has her feet up on the seat and she's hugging her legs, tracing designs and patterns on her teal converse shoes. Fucking hell, you've never met someone who can be annoying and headache inducing half the time, and then adorable the other half.

"We're here." you say as you take your keys out of the ignition. You both unbuckle your seat belts and she seems to hop out of of your car no problem. She has her hands in the pockets of her hoodie and she smiles at you as you lead her inside.

"So whaddya wanna do?" she asks as you both walk inside. "I dunno, watch a movie, oh, wait.." You smack your forehead. "Sorry." you say to her, but she just cackles. "Nah, it's okay. I can still listen! What do you have?" she asks as you lead her to the den, which has most of the DVDs.

She sits down on the huge recliner couch behind the coffee table in front of the T.V. as you sort through the DVDs. "Hm.. Shaun of The Dead, The Hangover, 50 First Dates, She's Out Of My League.." you go through a few comedy movies, romcoms, and kids movies from waaay back ago.

You both finally decide on The Hangover. As you put in the DVD, she has her legs pulled up onto the couch and is sitting in an indian style. While trailers for other movies are running, you walk into the kitchen right outside of the den's doorway. "You want any popcorn?" you ask her from the kitchen, getting out a large bowl and a bag of microwavable popcorn. "Sure!" you hear her call back.

You finally come back just in time for the final trailer to be over and the main menu screen pop up on the T.V. You sit the bowl of popcorn in the middle, and as soon as you set it down, a hand shoots down and takes a handful of popcorn. "What the hell!? Don't hog it all!" you say as Terezi stuffs the popcorn in her mouth. You reach both your hands down to grab the bowl, but it's taken out of your reach with a quick swipe of a hand.

"Nopef! It'th my pfopcorn, and onfly mine!" she says with a mouthful of popcorn. After her mouth is clear, she reaches her face down to the bowl, about half an inch away from touching it. She shakes her head back and forth as if she's eating it. "Om nom nom! All the popcorn has been eaten by the mighty dragon of justice!" she yells as she holds the popcorn in the air. She begins giggling and sets it back down in the middle.

"God, you're so fucking weird.." you mutter as you begin to play the movie, and you really don't want to admit that you're smiling a little.


	5. Chapter 4

**[A/N]: Okay so I'm sorry I didn't get to update this regularly, but we had FCAT at my school this week, and we have it next week too. u.u I'm trying to update this as much as I can. Also, I have a couple of followers I see. :0 Well, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

After the movie is over, you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket. You pull it out of your pocket and read the screen. "1 New Text from: Dad" glows from your phone. You make a half-snarl half-curious face. and check the message.

"Going on a business trip, be back in about 2 days."

You shrug it off and slip the phone back in your pocket, turning back to Terezi. She must have stolen the popcorn bowl while you were checking your phone, because the bowl is almost empty already, and it's also placed in front of her. She turns her head over to you, and it feels like she's actually staring at you, even though her glasses are tinted so red that you can't see her eyes. "What'd it say?" she asks innocently. You raise an eyebrow at her. "What? What are you talking about?" "Your phone, dummy, you got a text right?"

Wait, what the hell? How did she know something like that? Even if she did have sight, someone wouldn't know that right off. You decide to answer her anyways, crossing your legs up onto the couch the same way as her. "None of your business." you say in a sarcastic, but not too harsh of a tone.

She smiles at you as you get up to put the DVD back in it's case. "Oh, you need someplace to stay for a while? My sister spends most of her time at work, and at her boyfriends, and we have a guest bedroom. She probably wouldn't mind." You place the DVD case back where it belongs, and continue your position on the couch from earlier. You shrug, even though you know that she can't see it. "I don't know, sure. But what if your sister disagrees?" She giggles lightly, as if what you said was a joke. "Pfft, nah. She's cool about it. Anyways, me, Dave and Sollux are hosting a party at my house this weekend. You wanna come and help? I was gonna invite you tomorrow, after I got all the invitations." "Sure, whatever. Is it a celebration party or what?"

She makes her thinking face again, and then shakes her head. "No, not really. It's just a regular "get shitfaced drunk as hell" party. So are you gonna come or not?" "Sure, why the fuck not." She gives you the time and place, and you set it in the notes section on your phone. As you're brushing and your finger along the screen of your phone, you realize that she's laying down on the seat of the couch, her head over the edge. She has her feet over the back of the couch and is kicks her feet lightly. Her facial expression is blank and gives the illusion that she's staring at the ceiling.

"The hell are you doing?" you ask, sounding half confused and half angry. When you begin speaking, her legs stop kicking for a few seconds. She begins cackling her ass off again like at lunch. "Nothin'. Just thinkin'." she says, her feet continuing to stir around in the air. "About what?" You mimic the same pose as her, but you're a little bit sideways. She shrugs. "Not much. I'm just bored."

You hear her phone ring. She picks a white iPhone; with one of those cases where it looks like it's melting red; out of the pocket of her jeans and taps the 'answer call' button without a problem and presses the iPhone up to her ear. "Hello? Ah, nothing much, just over at Karkat's place. ...Yeah, we're friends. Huh? you're going to the mall with Aradia?" There's a silence for a few seconds, and her feet slide off the back of the couch and onto the armrest. "Sure, I'd love to go. Oh, he can come too? Alright, I'll ask him. Later."

She sets upright on your couch, as well as you. She tucks her phone back into her pocket and turns her head over to you, and it's as if she's staring right at you. You can see her blank eyes from under her red glasses, and she smiles.

"Stop using that shit-eating grin, it's annoying as hell." you nearly yell at her. Your comment makes her smile only grows wider, and you hate to admit that her smile is actually really cute, but you can't tell if your eyes are fucking with you, or if her teeth look almost shark-like. "Sollux and Aradia are coming over to come pick me up. We're gonna go to the mall. Wanna come with?" she says, sounding perkier than John on a movie night where we're watching Nic Cage movies all night long.

You drag a hand down your face tiredly, even though you know she can't see it. But, you do it anyways for dramatic effect. "Ugh, do I fucking have to? You're dragging me into all of this shit for no apparent reason, I've already agreed to doing your party shit. Do I really have to fucking agree to doing this stupid mall shit with you and those shits? Like, they won't stop fucking making out and talking to each other, there's really not going to be a point in going. They'll just ditch us an-" "Yes." she says, staring at you with an expression that's a mix between impatient and bored. "Wait, what?" "Yes. you do have to go, and you do have to 'fucking agree to doing this stupid mall shit with me and those shits.', Karkles." She says those last few parts with a fake angry expression, and a stupid voice; trying to mock you.

"Karkles? Where the fuck did that come from? Who the hell makes nicknames like that?" you ask. She ignores you and stands up, and searches through her backpack. "What the hell are you doing?" you ask her in an annoyed tone. "Getting ready." she explains without looking up from her bag. She turns towards you and smacks the top of her head with the palm of her hand, "Duh-durr." she says in a stupid, trying-to-be-deep voice.

She finally pulls out a small bag and almost skips over to the couch with it. She sits back down on her spot on the couch and takes off her glasses and sits them on the coffee table. Fuck, even though her eyes are blank and colorless, you can't help but thinking that they're one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen. She pulls out a small brush from her bag and begins to brush her hair. After she's finished, she turns over to you. "Does it look okay?" she asks you.

You nod at her, forgetting that she can't see it. "Yeah, it looks fine. How the fuck are you able to do that anyways? Like, brush your hair perfectly and navigate through houses without a problem?" She just cackles at you while folding her arms. "Well, lots of practice, and Vriska helped me practice doing this kind of stuff when I went blind. Dave still helps me practice this kind of stuff sometimes, though."

****"Woah, wait, what? When you went blind? So.. you weren't born blind?" you question, with a confused expression and tone. She inhales through her nose sharply, as if she's not fond of the memory. "Well, I guess I should tell someone this story by now." she says while laying her backpack down on the floor.


	6. Chapter 5

She sighed before leaning back on the couch, leaving a soft thump as her back hit the couch. "Well, it all started when I was six years old. I was in 1st grade, and I was best friends with a girl named Vriska Serket. We were like sisters, we even roleplayed on the playground and called ourselves the Scourge Sisters. I also looked up to my sister Latula, she was a professional skateboarder, and was about to graduate from college. My mother was also a role model too, she was one of the best lawyers ever, and had a lot of clients. We always studied law and government books, and always spent time thinking about loopholes in the law. I knew Aradia and Tavros back then, too, and they were called Team Charge; but that's not the point.

"Anyways, one day she invited me over to her house after school. So I went over there, of course. We didn't live that far away; I told my mom that I was going over there and we went there. Her mom wasn't home at the time, but her cousin Aranea was over. We went out to the backyard, and were just being our 'Scourge Sister' selves, or whatever. We were standing on top of a tree branch. It wasn't that far up, if we fell down it wouldn't break anything. So, as I was climbing up, I tripped a little and accidentally pushed her off. She got really mad at me, even when I apologized to her. I had no idea why she was overreacting, but she climbed back up and pushed me off. She jumped down with me, and I was laying on the grass. She grabbed my head and pulled it back, so that I was staring at the sun. I tried to close my eyes, but everytime I tried to, she'd either stomp on my back or try and pry my eyelids open.

"After a while, I started screaming for help, and Aranea rushed down. She tried to get Vriska off of me, but apparently Vriska knew all types of defense strategies. So Aranea went inside and called my mom and told her everything. She said that my mom was coming over, and Vriska's mom too. Someone called the police I guess, because after a while a few officers showed up and shook Vriska off of me, finally. By this time, I could barely see what was in front of me, and I was dizzy from the lack of oxygen and Vriska stomping on my back. I must have not looked too good, either. I remember Aranea picking me up and telling someone to call a hospital. My eyes were burning, and I think I heard someone say that there was blood coming from my eyes. I think it was around five or ten minutes that the ambulance arrived and pulled me into it.

"They brought me to a hospital room, and they were wrapping bandages around my eyes. I heard Latula rush into the room asking me if I was okay, and telling me I was going to be fine over and over again. I kept asking her where mom was, but each time I asked, she would go silent for a few seconds and then keep asking me questions about if I felt okay or not. After a few days, they finally got the bandages off and I could get out of the hospital. I couldn't find my mom anywhere, and Latula drove me home. I thought that I was going to see my mom at home," Her voice gets a bit quieter, and she sounds heartbroken as she talks. ".. and show her how strong I was for getting through all of it, and being able to get out of the hospital. But when I came home, I looked around the whole house and couldn't find her. When I finally asked Latula where she was, she sat me down on the couch and hugged me. She told me that mom wasn't going to be home for a while."

She sighs lightly before talking again. "After a few years, I finally found out that my mom was in a really bad car accident; with fire and everything; and was killed during the accident. We couldn't do anything since she was already losing too much blood during the accident, and we wouldn't be able to afford more hospital bills anyways. Since then, Vriska hasn't really done much to help me, honestly."

You sigh angrily. How the fuck could someone do this kind of shit to somebody? Great. Just another fucking reason to hate the spiderbitch even more. "I'm going to kill her the next time she's around." you mutter. You aren't sure if you're muttering to yourself or Terezi, but you hear her giggle quietly.

The rest of the time is only a slow and painful silence. You make occasional glances at the clock, and from what you've seen, it's been silent for about ten minutes. The stillness of you both makes it seem like forever, but that all stops when you hear your doorbell ring.

* * *

You don't know why the fuck you agreed to this. You really don't. You're in the backseat of Sollux's car with Terezi, with all three of them having a conversation about something; and may I add, they're talking about it non-fucking-stop. Ugh. "How fucking long are we going to be on this hellhole of a ride?" you yell. Well, it's not really a yell. More like average talking, on the verge of being a yell. "Chill out, KK. We're almotht there." Sollux attempts to reassure you. Again, ugh.

You finally get to the mall. You all hop out of the car, and you nearly slam Sollux's car door off. As you walk into the mall, Sollux nudges you with his elbow. "Me and AA are gonna go to Gamethtop, alright? You and Terezi can go wherever." he tells you. You snarl at him. "Why? Are you gonna make out in the fucking back of the store or something?" you growl at him. "Ugh, goddamnit KK. I already told you that I am just friendth with AA. You already know that I like Feferi." "You mean you like Feferi _AND_ Aradia." you correct him. "Ugh, thut the fuck up." he mutters, walking away with Aradia.

You both finally stumble into some sort of store in the mall that sells fabrics and sewing related things. You think you've heard Kanaya talk about this place once or twice, but you're not so sure. You barely pay attention to that kind of stuff when she talks about it anyways.

Terezi drags you into the fabrics and materials section like she knows it by heart. She walks into the aisle and 'looks' around. "Hm.. could you grab me some yellow, red, teal, and white fabric? It needs to be fluffy or fuzzy, preferably." She asks you with a devilish grin. "Ugh, fine.." you grumble as you go off to look for the colored fabric.

After a couple of minutes, you're carrying 4 stacks of fabric, and Terezi is almost dragging you into the buttons section. "Alright, I'm going to need 23mm buttons in teal, blue, and two packs of red."

You finally get to the checkout place, and you put you walk out of the store carrying a plastic bag containing four colors of fabric, and four packs of buttons. You both decide to go look for Sollux and Aradia in Gamestop. But as you both are walking, you see something from across the mall that makes your heart stop.

You have to blink a couple of times to make sure that you aren't seeing it. You have to pinch yourself a few times to make sure you're just sleeping. This is all a dream. But both plans fail, you are fully awake and you are indeed seeing it.

****You are seeing Dave Strider and Jade Harley making out on one of the benches in the middle of the mall.


	7. authors note!

do you guys really want us to continue this cause idk if anyone else is still reading or following this

also im sorry if i got your hopes up and you thought this was an actual update oh my god im so sorry

but if enough people tell us they want us to continue this, we will uwu

also if any of yall read dangan ronpa, i hope you ship togami x fukawa because we are going to be throwing togafuka fanfics on to you all

-jazz


End file.
